Of Sorrows and Smiles
by aTreeCat
Summary: TYL. Yamamoto had just lost his dad, and has perpetually been surrounded by rain. A short story of a grieving young man who learns to smile again, bringing light into his and everyone else's worlds. No pairings.


Of Sorrows and Smiles

* * *

The rain drizzled down.

A man lay in a clearing, the rain cradling him, comforting him. A silver necklace adorned his neck, glistening with water. His damp black hair hugged his forehead in a gentle embrace. His clothes were soaked, clinging to his skin in a soft caress– but he didn't seem to notice. One arm rested behind his head as a pillow, the other was flung over his eyes, as if to prevent his tears from mingling with the rain. He lay there, in silent introspection.

The rain stopped. A shadow hung over his head. "Yamamoto…?" a voice began hesitatingly. "Are you ok?" It was a subdued voice– shy, uncertain at how the other would respond.

Without lifting his arm away from his eyes, he replied, "I'm fine, Tsuna. You don't have to worry about me." His voice was firm, but there was a raw edge to it– like cracked ice, ready to shatter at the slightest touch.

At that, the new arrival heaved a sigh. "Yamamoto…" A slight pause. "I want to help you relieve your burdens. I'm supposed to be your sky… an all encompassing sky that swallows all your sorrows."

The man shook his head– an almost imperceptible movement. The ghost of a smile danced across his face– an anguished smile that tugged downward at the corners, threatening to drag him into an abyss of fear and solitude. "Tsuna…" The smile disappeared, leaving an empty void in its stead. "Thanks, but can you just let me be by myself for a while?" He took a ragged breath. "I..."

Soft pattering filled the silence.

"I understand."

And with that, the shadow lifted and the rain continued to fall.

He listened as the resigned footsteps faded away, taking with it his disquieted friend, until all that was left was the rain. He longed for the sky's harmonious warmth, wanting to abate its hesitant worry. After all, the rain was supposed to wash away– not cause– the sky's sorrow. But...

"Dad… how do I smile now?"

* * *

"_Dad? DAD! Don't leave me! You said you wanted to see me smile! But how can I when you're gone?" The desperate cries turned into sobs as a machine beeped dimly in the distance. _

_Just moments earlier, his dad had been talking to him, smiling at him, reassuring him that all would be ok. It was almost like it was before, except for the bleached white surroundings and the rasp evident in his dad's voice._

"_Takeshi… why don't you show me your dazzling smile anymore?"_

"_I am smiling… see?"_

_His dad frowned. "I mean your real smile. I want to hear the carefree laugh I'd hear whenever you came back to visit me. The radiant smile that brightened mine and everyone else's world- I want to see it."_

_The corners of his eyes crinkled as his wavering smile touched his eyes. His dad nodded in approvement._

"_Better. But not en-" coughing interrupted the older man's rebuke._

_He rubbed his dad's back, trying to soothe the discomfort. When the coughing stopped, he grabbed his dad's shoulders, staring straight into the eyes that mirrored his own. "Dad..." he began. "If you want to see me smile again, you have to promise me that you'll get better. Don't die on me, Pops." He flashed a faltering smile that gave off more shadows than light._

_His dad returned the solemn stare, then suddenly changed the topic. "You still have Shigure Kintoki, right?"_

_Surprised by the turn of the conversation, he nodded slowly, a question evident in his eyes– where was his dad going with this?_

_Then the elder beamed– a smile as bright as the ones his son used to wear spread from his mouth to his eyes, until his whole face lit up. "Good. Then you'll be fine." He closed his eyes, satisfied, and lay down again._

_His son was still confused. "Dad? What do you mean by that?"_

_His dad ignored him._

"_Dad? You still promise, right? That you'd get better? So you can see me smile?" More franticly this time._

_Still no response. _

_Then it hit him._

"_Dad? DAD!"_

_He wanted to laugh bitterly at it all. He had gone to the future as a kid to rewrite the history of the world and his dad, but nothing had changed. His dad was gone and his world had crumbled._

"_Don't leave me!"_

_Instead, he cried._

"_You said you wanted to see me smile!"_

_He let the tears fall. A gentle drizzle at first._

"_But how can I when you're gone?"_

_Then a torrential downpour._

* * *

"VOIIIIIII!"

A shout snapped him out of his endlessly looping memories. The rain had gotten stronger, stabbing him with every drop– no longer the kind comforter he had lain in for so long. How long had he been here for? He shifted his arm to uncover his eyes, squinting into the overcast sky. Too long– he answered his own question. But not long enough to ease his aching heart.

"VOIII! Didn't you hear me, scum?"

He looked over toward the source of the roar. A man with long, white hair was striding towards him, brandishing a sword in the air. At the site of his former teacher, his eyes softened and his mouth curled into what others would consider a smile, but was recognised by both men as a grimace. Continuing his cheerful facade, he called out, "Yo! Squalo! What are you doing here? It's raining." He grinned despondently, oblivious to the fact that he had just stated the obvious.

"You idiot! Of course it's raining! The sky's grieving with the scummy rain's sorrow!"

"Haha? Is it?" His mirthless laugh faded into a bashful smile as he avoided his mentor's glare. "I guess Tsuna sent you, then."

"Who else would it be? My baka-boss?"

"Haha-" He ducked, cut off mid-laugh by a sword swinging millimeters away from his nose. "Whoop! That was a close one! What was that for?" His eyebrows knotted together in genuine confusion.

"Fight me, scum."

"Haha! You sound just like Hibari-san! If you'd just replace the 'scum' with 'herbivore,' that is." His eyes twinkled mischievously, almost clearing away the gloom that had previously threatened to take over. Almost.

Retorting with a "hmph," the Varia swordsman continued to attack, chasing the him around the clearing.

"VOI! Draw your sword already!"

A flicker of pain crossed the younger man's face. "Maa, Squalo. Can we fight another day? I'm not–" He was cut off by a sword at his neck.

"Draw your sword. Or you will die." The voice was eerily calm– almost lost in the roaring rainstorm.

Sensing the killing intent, the Vongola guardian stepped back, murmuring into his necklace. "Jirou, Kojirou. I need your help for a sec."

Moments later, a flash of blue flames cleared away, revealing a man in traditional Japanese garb, armed with two swords. He stared morosely at the two swords for a moment, then held them close, whispering something to the blades.

His opponent watched him warily– what was the naive brat doing when he was one slash away from death? Realization slowly dawned across the man's face as he watched, transfixed at the sight of the twin swords melding together.

The swordsman marveled at the weapon in his hands– it had responded to his will, revealing a familiar form.

Shigure Kintoki.

Yamamoto beamed, looking up at Squalo. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

_Sorry to keep you waiting, Dad._

Squalo examined him, trying to keep his scowl from turning into a triumphant smirk. The boy's smile was genuine this time, though still fringed with grief. Good enough for now.

_I understand now, Dad. What you were trying to tell me._

A clang resounded throughout the meadow as the two swords clashed.

_Your soul resides inside this sword._

"VOI! Where are you looking, scum?"

_You've entrusted it to me– your will._

"Gomen, Squalo! Just thinking about some stuff!"

_To protect me._

"Well snap out of it! Do you want to die?"

_To see me smile._

"Ahaha… not really," he replied good-naturedly. Their swords continued to dance.

_So that I can protect my friends– my family._

"VOI! Where are you looking this time?"

_So that I can be the rain that washes away their sorrow._

"It stopped raining." He gazed upward at the sky, lowering his sword. With his other hand, he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight.

_So our dazzling smiles can shine._

He grinned at his fellow swordsman, who had also lowered his guard. "Thank you, Squalo."

"Looks like you've finally snapped out of it, trash." And with that, the Varia guardian turned, stalking out of the clearing without a backwards glance, acknowledging the thanks with a terse wave of his hand.

_And thank you, Dad… _

Relaxing a bit, he turned his attention to the dull red sky. Twilight was approaching. "Ha, Tsuna must still be worrying about me. Guess I should stop by to cheer him up!"

_…__For showing me your smile._

The sword gleamed as it caught a ray of sunshine, before retiring back into the form of a necklace.

_Now let me show you mine_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi there! I'm pretty new to the whole fan-fiction things, but I thought I'd give it a try, and so: my first story.

I'm thankful to all of you who took the time to read through my first endeavor. (Hopefully it wasn't too bad...)

Also, I realized (after the story was 95% complete) that Shigure Kintoki and his Vongola Gear were separate, and that he'd probably bring his katana with him to the clearing... but please forgive this plot hole (please?) Changing it messes with the story quite a bit...

Please tell me what you liked and/or leave some constructive criticism, I'd greatly appreciate it. Grammar, wordiness, contradictions in the story, questions, etc. any feedback is welcome. I'll consider everything you say and use it to improve my next story. Please look forward to it sometime!

Well, I've kept you long enough. Once again, thanks for reading and please leave a review :)


End file.
